Should I? Shouldn't I?
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: Serena and DarienSenshi n Generals, WORK LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Should I? Should I not?

By: DaOnleeSam

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or its characters.

Chapter 1- Serena's Day Off

_Yay!_ I think to my self as I check my alarm clock. It's finally Saturday, my day off.

You must be wondering, why I am so happy about it. Well see, this is it. My law firm, has just relocated to New York from Chicago.

So since I am one of the top lawyers in Chicago, my bosses wanted me to relocate in New York under Sheild's law firm. But that's not the tiring part. See, Sheild's law firm is owned by Darien Endymion Sheilds, New Yorks, notorious bachelor. He's rich. I mean seriously rich. Like rolling in the doe. You'd think, that being rich and sexy as he is, he wouldn't be pestering one of his employees. But no… he's bombarding me with work for the fun of it.

All of them, actually. Jedeite, Nephlite, Kunzite and Zoisite. But its still mostly Darien. And on top of it, he tries to kiss me in the elevator. Can you believe it?...My gosh…men these days.

So today, I meet my best friends, for an all girl day out. No one to mess it up.

"Wait a minute. It's ten! No, it was just 7:30 five minutes ago. Ahh!" I screech as I jump out of bed and into the bathroom.

--------------------

Just as I come out in a bathrobe. The door bell rings. "I'm coming." I shout as I slip into my Bugs Bunny slippers. Only to open the door to a grinning Darien. _Ohh, why me?_ I ask the lords above as I slam the door in his face, and run into the bedroom to change.


	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYONE. IT IS ME, SAMANTHA. I HAVE TWO ACCOUNTS: SMNTHSALOMON AND DAONLEESAM ON I HAVE SIX STORIES UNDER THE DAONLEESAM ACCOUNT. MY BEST FRIEND JODY, WILL CREATE A FANFICTION UNDER THE SMNTHSALOMON ACCOUNT. THE STORY TITLE: THE SEDUCTRESS.

SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT, AND PLEASE READ MY STORIES WHILE YOU ARE AT IT. SHE IS MAKING IT A ONE- SHOT, HOWEVER IF YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE IT SHE'LL MAKE IT AN ACTUAL STORY. THANK YOU READERS, AND REMEMBER TO R & R. WE LOVE YOU!

Sincerely yours DaOnleeSam. A.K.A. Samantha.


	3. Chapter 3

DaOnleeSam  
Should I, Should I Not?

Chapter Two: Serena!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters. However, I wouldn't mind…especially Darien and the Generals. 

"Serena!" screamed Darien, as the door slammed in his face.

"I'm coming Darien, give me a minute to get dressed!" I screamed as I almost tripped unto the bed.

"You're naked?" Darien asked into the door, as a glint entered his eyes.

"Not anymore." I stated as I opened the door, slightly distinguishing the glint in his eyes. "What do you want?" I asked as politely as I could while trying to keep from laughing. Unknown to him, all the ladies on my floor were sticking their heads out their doors and checking him out. 'Like I'm shocked.'

"Good, let's go." He said as he grabbed my arm and headed out.

"No, what the hell Darien. It's my day off, and I'm suppose to meet the girls, and…"

"Cool it. This is very informal of your new case." He replied calmly as he dragged my down the stairs.

'Shit how'd he know about that case. I just got it today. Fuck. Must he always know what I'm doing, and mess up my day. Why can't he just leave me alone? Is that too hard to ask for? Now I'm gonna have to put up, with his…uh, what the word again?...oh yeah advances. But come on he already knows he looks good. Why must he continuously torture me with his incredibly sexy presence?'

"I know I'm incredibly sexy Sere. But you don't have to stare at me all day." An arrogant voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mutter as I take in our surroundings. "When did we get here?" 'this is such a beautiful place' I think as I look at the waterfall behind Darien. Not knowing that I asked a question.

"Speed of light." He whispers as he stares into my eyes and begins to lean forward.

'Uh oh…"

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know how you guys felt about it through Reviews. I know its not long, but I kinda got this down as I was doing my law homework and you know how that is. But I'll try to make the next chapter long if I get at least three reviews for this chapter. You guys know that the reviews really matter. It determines whether or not we should continue the story (ies) or stop. As for everyone else waiting for the updates of my Harry Potter fanfics, you should get an actual update by the end of this month, since I have the Moot Court competition on November 15th. Wish me luck! Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I want to thank you all for reading what is this story.  
However, I might not continue this story, and would like your opinion. If you would want me to stop or to continue this story,  
just review your response to me. Sincerely -Samantha (DaOnLeeSam) 


End file.
